koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chōryō Bun'en
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Kaoru Morota (visual novel, anime) (credited as AYA in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :She initially serves under Tō faction. Along with Ryofu she is assigned to guard the Hulao Pass. However she surrenders to Kakōton in order to ensure the survival of her soldiers and goes to the Gi faction. After being defeated by Kan'u she finally settles in Hongō faction. Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : She first appears along with Royfu to promote Sōso after the defeat of the Yellow Turbans. During the anti-Tōtaku campaign she and Ryofu are assigned to guard the Hulao Pass. However they are forced to abandon post in order to go back to protect Tōtaku. A general known for her fighting strength and her even superior commanding abilities, she attracts the attention of Sōso, who orders to have her captured alive. She joins Gi after being defeated by Kakōton in a duel and remains loyal to Gi. Go Route Shoku Route Anime version : A beautiful, proud warrior who looks like a Yakuza gangster and speaks with a Kansai dialect. She works as a mercenary and is an avid lover of wine and fair fights. She detests cheating or underhanded tactics. Character Personality : Her most distinguishing trait is her hatred of cheating. She relish having fair fights with strong opponents. Despite her daredevil nature she is actually a good general who deeply cares for her soldiers in addition to having great awareness on the battlefield. When she's not at war she is very friendly and easy-going. Sexuality : She develops a strong crush on Kan'u after watching her in battle; in fact, she even modeled her own weapon as a black version of the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. : In the first VN after submitting to Hongō faction she repeatedly make advances towards Kan'u to the point of sexually harrassing her with unwanted kissing and fondling, much to Kan'u's dismay. However eventually Kan'u does return her feelings loves her back as a woman. Despite her obsession, she has no problem becoming attached to Kazuto and comes to love him like the other girls. Trivia *Although her weapon has "crescent blade" in its name, judging from the blade it is technically an intermediate between the naginata and the bisentō bisentō (probably to fit with her Japanese-themed appearance); the Green Dragon Crescent Blade is a real crescent blade (the proper name for the guandao ). *She has a "neko mode" where she briefly turns into a nekomimi (cat-girl), making her one of the handful of characters in the series to have a cat theme (although hers is more literal). VN Gallery Shia Full-body.png|Chōryō, normal pose chr0408a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0409a.jpg|attacking pose sdchr0403.jpg|chibi nekomode.jpg|neko mode Anime Gallery Manga Gallery Neko.jpg|Chōryō in Koihime Musō manga shia neko.JPG|Chōryō's neko mode in Koihime Musō manga shin shia.JPG|Chōryō in Shin Koihime Musō manga shin shia neko.JPG|Chōryō's neko mode in Shin Koihime Musō manga 15_5548.png 33_7583.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tō (董 Dong) Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō